Dawn the Maid
by Applauze
Summary: What is Dawn had been born as Dawn of Arc, the famous warrior who saved France from the English? What if Alejandro was the king that needed Dawn to save his throne from his archival Scott? Rated T for cursing, violence and blood.
1. Prologue

It was madhouse for Alejandro. His world was falling apart. At age of 24, he thought hat he would rule the throne of France but it seemed as if God was making his life a nightmare. He was the Dauphin of France but he had no throne.

Alejandro became Dauphin after his four older brothers died under mysterious causes. He saw his father being declared unfit to rule because of his bouts of insanity. Instead of power being transferred to him, his uncles (Duke Owen of Orleans and Brick the Fearless) argued over the reign of France and Alejandro. He learned of the horrific news that his uncle Owen had been murdered by the Duke of Burgundy.

To try to restore order, Alejandro issued a treaty that would make peace with Burgundy. His uncle, Brick the Fearless, was assassinated at the meeting to work the treaty. Scott the Good, duke of Burgundy, blamed Alejandro for the murder and entered into a alliance with English. Soon, the English had conquered large parts of France.

Even Alejandro's own mother betrayed him. She signed a treaty that gave the succession rights to Henry V and his heirs instead of him. This started rumors that Alejandro was illegitimate and could not have the throne. Henry V and Alejandro's father died within two months apart from each other. Henry V's infant son, Henry VI, was monarch of two kingdoms and Alejandro was without a throne.

Soon, all of northern and parts of southern France were under British control. The English and Burgundians controlled Paris, Rouen and Reims. This was important for neither person who claimed the French throne had been crowned. The English saw that if they could take Orleans than Henry VI could be crowned King of France. Orleans was one of the last strong French strongholds and if the English could take it than the rest of the French heartland would be theirs.

When Alejandro heard that the English were insulting Orleans, he was devastated. For if the English took it, not only will France be lost and his kingdom becoming a part of England, but he would lose everything he had earned.

However, not all hope was lost for Alejandro. Years earlier, someone made a prediction that went like this:

_**France will be ruined by a woman and saved by a maiden.**_

Alejandro knew that the woman who ruined France was his own mother. Yet he wanted to know when the maiden would come to save him. He constantly prayed that the maiden would come before all was lost for him. Unknown to him, his prayers had already been answered.

January 6 was a date that answered everyone's prayers.


	2. Hearing God's Voices

The village of Domremy is within the peaceful valley of the river Meuse. Willows and populars grow along the river's bank and not far from the village is a ancient and dark forest called the Woods of the Oaks in which bears and wolves often prowled.

Back long ago, the village contained about fourth or fifty houses and one of those houses, loyalties were divided. One part was in France while the other belonged to a man who supported the English crown. A house within the deeply divided village belonged was the home of a farmer, Jacques d'Arc. The d'Arc house was a house that had a slanted roof supported with thick beams and a floor of simple earth. There were five children in the household, three brothers, an older sister and a girl named Dawn.

Dawn used to lead her father's sheep to pasture. She often disliked being a shepherdess and preferred to help her mother with household chores and spinning. Even indoor work was hard and Dawn had the peasant rough skin and stout muscles. Dawn was a bright child but did not know how to read or write but did remember the farm, the village and the church near her house. Dawn often went to a tree in the center of the village that was known as the Fairies Tree; for at one point, there were stories over how fairies were found there. Dawn also went to the Blackthorn Fountain with other children of often danced around it.

Dawn was like any other child within the village, even with her differences. People often saw Dawn's hand being occupied with birds that ate out of her hands. She also took flowers and offered them to the image of Saint Margaret at the church. Dawn was a very religious girl and often wanted to confess her sins. She was not of age for confession but the priest often scolded her just for fun. On the outside, Dawn was like a normal child in the village but on the inside, she was different. It looked like that Dawn was going to have a normal life in front of her but soon, everything changed for her.

It was a sunny afternoon and Dawn was walking though the garden at her house when all at once, a great glow of light shined from the direction of the church. A voice in the air told her,

"Be a good girl, Dawn, and pious. Great things are expected of you."

The voice was gentle and reassuring despite Dawn being afraid. The voice retuned a few days later, with the same bright light. When the voice returned a third time, Dawn finally saw who was speaking to her. It was the Archangel Michael, captain of the armies of Heaven and defender of France. He was winged and glorious and was surrounded with two angels.

Dawn received visions quite often, about three times a week on average. It was several weeks later that Saint Michael told her,

"Saint Catherine and Saint Margaret will soon visit you in my place, for they have been appointed to guide you. Believe in what they will say to you and do as they direct for such is the will of God."

Dawn was devoted to these saints for she often said prayers to them. Dawn was so devoted to them was that both saints were virgins when they were mayrted. They often appeared to Dawn with crowns on their heads with a perfume fragrance on their bodies. They often called Dawn the Daughter of God and Dawn vowed to them that she would never get married and would remain a virgin.

For four years the voices always spoke to Dawn, telling her to always live a pure and scared life. It was during one of the visits that Saint Michael came to Dawn with a new command, one that Saint Catherine and Saint Margaret repeated to Dawn.

"Daughter of God, you must leave your village and aid your King."

Dawn wept when she heard those words for she was so full of fear. How could a peasant girl like her do to help the Dauphin Alejandro. She wept for her world was almost in danger of collapsing. Dawn's voices once more said to her,

"Daughter of God, why do you wait? Great is the need. Leave your village and go to France."

"I am a poor girl. I do not know how to make war." Dawn replied with tears.

"Take the standard sent by the King of Heaven. Take it boldly and God will help you." her voices replied to her.

Saint Michael comforted Dawn by telling her,

"Daughter of God, go to Justin de Baudricourt, who is a captain and he will give you men at arms to take you to the Dauphin."

Michael told Dawn that it was her duty to save the city of Orleans, to take the Dauphin to Reims, where he would be crowned King and to drive the English out of France.

Dawn was stunned but relieved when she learned on how Saint Catherine and Saint Margaret was going to help her through her journey while no harm falling upon her. It so happened that around the time, the voices were becoming more urgent, Dawn's father had a dream about running away with soldiers and told her brothers,

"If I really believe this will happen, I want you to drown her and if you won't, I will drown her with my own hands."

Dawn resolved to do what her voices commanded her to do but she needed help from sources that the saints had offered her. Dawn knew of an uncle in a neighboring village and so she want and told her uncle of her visions.

"I will defeat the English and I will take the Dauphin Alejandro to Reims to be crowned King. You must take me to see Justin de Baurdicourt."

Dawn's uncle was horrified by what Dawn told him until she reminded him of the prophecy that France would be saved by a maiden. Dawn also pointed out that the maiden would be born in a oak forest and there was an oak forest near Dawn's house. This was able to convince the uncle to be Dawn's guide and protector on the journey to Varncouleurs.

Justin de Baudricourt, captain of a fortress at Varncoulers, was in the service of the Dauphin Alejandro. He was a tough solider with some merry humor upon him. Dawn had heard of him from her father when he had to talk to Justin over a dispute of taxes.

Dawn wore a patched red dress and wore a kerchief upon her head as she appeared before Sir Justin. The hair beneath the kerchief was pure blond and Dawn had a very pleasant, sweet and kind voice. Justin was expecting some compliant from a average sixteen year old girl but was shocked when Dawn told him,

"I have been sent to you by my Lord to tell you to give this message to the Dauphin. He must not cease to resist his enemies but he must beware of giving battle to them. Before Lent, my Lord will send him help."

"Who is your Lord?" Justin asked Dawn.

"He is the King of Heaven. It's my Lord's will that the Dauphin shall become King and will hold the vassal of God. I will lead him to be anointed and crowned."

"And who told you this?"

"I had a vision to where Saint Michael, Saint Catherine and Saint Margaret came to me and told me that I was to save France and the Dauphin."

"Wait, let me get this straight. Some saints told you of this vision and you came and told me?"

"That's right."

"Take her home to her Father," Justin told Dawn's cousin as he regained his senses, "and tell him to give her a good thrashing."

Dawn left angry and disappointed but knew on how her voices were becoming more urgent. Her voices were now telling her that if she didn't save the French at Orleans on how all of France would fall to the English. By the end of the year, her voices became more insistent. Finally, Dawn and her uncle made another trip to Justin in January.

Justin remembered Dawn as she said to him,

"My lord captain, God has again commanded me to appear before you. You must send me to the Dauphin. He will give me soldiers and I will rescue the city of Orleans. Than, I will take him to Reims to be anointed."

This time, Justin didn't scoff her nor agreed to help her. So Dawn and her uncle settled in Varncouleurs to wait for Justin to make up his mind.

Soon, it was spread that Dawn was claimed to have been sent by God to save the kingdom all over the countryside. This reminded people of the old prophecy and came to see Dawn.

"I must go to the Dauphin even if I must wear out my legs to the knees." she told everyone.

Dawn's clams caught the attention of both Duncan de Poulersy and Tyler de Metz, squires to Justin. Both agreed to help Dawn's cause by trying to influence their master. Even with Duncan and Tyler's help, Dawn grew very impatient and busted in one afternoon and confronted him.

"In God's name!" Dawn cried out at Justin, "You have done harm by delaying to see me! This very day, near Orleans, a great disaster has taken place. Why did you not warn the Dauphin to avoid battle with the enemy as I warned him?"

Justin had heard of no battle that day and quickly dismissed Dawn. However, a few days later, Justin and a priest made a surprised visit to the house where Dawn was staying at. The priest looked at Dawn and said to her,

"If you are a thing of evil, be gone from us. If you are from God, approach us."

When Dawn approached, despite being angry (for she was a devout Catholic), it showed Justin that she was not a witch. Justin told Dawn that the reason for the visit was that there was a French defeat on the day Dawn came to see him and on how one more defeat would end the Hundred Year's War. It was Dawn's warning about the so called Battle of Herrings that finally won Justin over to Dawn's side. Justin vowed that Dawn would go to the Dauphin. Both Tyler and Duncan were among a group of six men that would escort Dawn though out the journey. However, before he gave her the men, he asked her,

"Why would you want to fight men to save France?"

"Even if I had a hundred fathers and mothers and were a king's daughter, I would still do it!" Dawn replied to Justin.

"So are you not afraid?"

"I fear nothing for God is with me."

"So when do you want to leave Dawn?"

"Today rather than tomorrow and tomorrow rather than later."

"Do you really do what your voices tell you to do?"

"Have no fear. I do what I am commanded to do."

It was a cold morning when Dawn and her escorts left for Chiron. Dawn was dressed like a man for she was going through enemy territory and was traveling with men. Justin made escorts swear that they would protect Dawn with their lives.

"Go and come what may." Justin said to Dawn as the travelers went through the Gate of France and to the West.

* * *

**That concludes the first chapter of the re-write! Thank You all for supporting this story and I love it! Dawn as Joan of Arc... This will be one of my favorite stories to write of all time. The idea just came to me and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word!**


	3. Meeting the Dauphin

After 11 days of traveling, Dawn and the two soldiers arrived at Chiron on Lent Sunday (March 6, 1429). As they were riding to the palace, Dawn sighed.

"What's wrong, Dawn?" Duncan asked.

"It's Lent Sunday and if I was back home in Domremy, we would be getting ready for mass."

"Don't worry Dawn. You have been sent by God to do your mission, to crown the Dauphin Alejandro as King of France."

Meanwhile, Alejandro was getting ready for Dawn. A messenger had told the Dauphin that a solider was coming to see him and claimed to be the maid of Heaven. Alejandro decided to fool Dawn by dressing up as a servant while the servant dressed as Alejandro. Dawn arrived and was submitted into the throne room. She walked up to Alejandro and said:

"Gentle Dauphin, my name is Dawn, the King of Heaven has sent me to bring you and your kingdom help."

"Dawn, I am not the Dauphin." Alejandro said as he pointed to the man on the throne.

"By God gentle prince, there is no other one! You are the real dauphin!"

"I am the real Dauphin, Dawn. I heard that you are the so called maiden that will save France but how do I know that if you are the maiden?"

"If you will grant me a audience, I will tell you."

Alejandro took Dawn into a private audience room. Once when the doors were closed, Dawn said to him:

"I know about the truth behind your birth. You are the real son to the late deceased King of France and you have been denied your throne."

"How do you know that? I have never told anyone that, not even my wife knows."

"I know from Saint Catherine for she told me. Also, Saint Margaret told me that you have been praying for the maiden to come for a long time."

Dawn and Alejandro spent about 30 minutes talking before they both came out.

"Dawn has me convinced that she is the awaited maiden." he announced to his subjects at his castle. "However, I am sending her to Poitiers to be examined and to be questioned to see if she has been sent by God to save France."

Alejandro sent a personal group of men to take Dawn to Poitiers. Once there, she would be questioned by priests before going to mums to be checked if she was a virgin. Dawn arrived at Poitiers a few days later and the questioning began.

"Why would God need soldiers?" one of the priests asked Dawn.

"In the name of God! The soldiers will fight and God will give the victory!" replied Dawn.

"What signs did God give you to prove that Alejandro was in need?"

"In the name of God! I have not come to Poitiers to give signs but take me to Orleans and I shall show you signs for which I have been sent!"

"What language were the voices in?" another priest asked.

"They speak better French than you!"

The priests broke out laughing, for that priest was from the southern part of France and had a different French accent than the other priests. Another priest asked:

"Do you believe in the King of Heaven?"

"Indeed, yes, better than you do!"

The priests were convinced that Dawn was sent by God but she had to pass another test. Nuns came and looked at her body and found it to be pure and so she was confirmed to be the maiden that would save France. When she arrived back at Chiron, she told Alejandro:

"How long must I wait unitl I can go to Orleans?"

"I promise that within a day or so, you can leave for Orleans. Now, I have some gifts for you."

Dawn followed Alejandro into a room. There were some gifts waiting for her.

"The first gift is a new suit of armor to protect the maiden in battle."

Dawn looked at the new shiny armor made just for her. She saw her polished reflection within the armor and was impressed.

"The next gift is a brand new sword and I-"

"That was kind of you, Dauphin but I already have a sword." Dawn said as she held out a sword.

"Where did you get at one at?"

"I was on the way back from Poitiers when Saint Michael came to me. He told me to go to the chapel of Saint Catherine at Fierbious and that there would be a sword behind the alter. I had to get back to you quickly and so I sent someone to go get it for me. The monks were confused but when they looked behind the alter, there was a sword with five crosses in it and I knew that was the sword that the saints wanted me to have."

" Ok, so I will give you a scabbard to protect it and may you use the sword to lead men-"

"No Dauphin. I would rather die than to murder someone. Saint Catherine told me that I must have a banner that has my personal motto of _Jhesus Maria _on it."

"Give me a few days and I will have your standard ready."

Dawn had to wait a few days but eventually Alejandro did call for her once more. When she came he said:

"I paid a man named Trent Poulrior 25 live tournois to make you a standard. No only did he make you a standard but he also made you a banner and pennon."

Dawn was handed her banner and it was just like the way that the saints said it would look like.

Her standard was huge. It was made from white silk and had Dawn's motto _Jhesus Maria _in gothic gold lettering. Next to the motto was Christ in the Last Judgement surrounded by the angels, Saint Michael (holding a sword) and Saint Gabriel (holding a lily). The rest of the front was covered in gold fleurs de lys. The back of the massive standard showed a dove holding a river that said: _De par le Roy du Ciel _ (The King of Heaven commands us). The dove was within a shield topped off with a crown that was supported by two angels. Other than that, it basically looked like the front.

The pennon showed the Annunciation while the banner showed the Crucification of the King of Heaven. Both of these were simpler and just had _Jhesus Maria _on it.

"They are beautiful Alejandro, I feel ready to face the English at Orleans."

"Hold on Dawn, there is one more present I have for you. Will you be kindly as to follow me."

Both of them walked outside where they saw soldiers standing guard. Alejandro looked at the soldiers and started to speak.

"My fellow soldiers, you all have supported me for so long and I thank you for that. Now, that the time has come to defeat the English and crown me King, you all must do one thing. I want you all to pledge your support to Dawn of Arc. She is the long awaited maiden that will save France and she must go to Orleans to defeat the English. Will you all put your support for her. That means obeying her orders and doing what she says. I have faith in her but I need to prove that you all will support her as she goes on the long journey to crown me King of France-"

Alejandro was sounded out as his soldiers cheered for him and for Dawn. They cried out:

"The maiden! The maiden! The maiden!"

Alejandro looked at Dawn and winked, for it was time to prove that she can save France.

The next morning, the soldiers were ready to go when Dawn came galloping on her horse. She held her banner in one hand while riding her horse. She galloped to the front of the soldiers and said,

"In the name of God, we march to Orleans!"

The soldiers rejoiced as Dawn led the march toward Orleans. After a few days, they arrived near Orleans on April 29,1429. As they were marching closer and closer toward joining the French army, little did Dawn know but this was going to be the longest time in her life and it would start with a insult.

* * *

**There is the end of another chapter! So story for so long of a wait but I had a bit of a time trying to figure out the story line but now I have it! Well, today marks the beginning of a three day period that I will not be on for I am going camping. I figured that by going camping, I can rest and get some much needed writing done.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word! **


	4. The Attack on Orleans

When Dawn and her soldiers arrived, the people came out and help torches to see the Maid of Heaven that would set them free from the English. However, as she led the soldiers through the streets, someone's torch came to close to her Pennon and caught it on fire. The people watched in wonder when they saw Dawn quickly put out the flames by using the hoofs of her horse to put out the fire.

The next morning, Dawn rode up to the French camp and demanded to know were the leader was. Soon enough, she rode to Topher d'Orleans, the acting head of the Orleans family. Dawn told Topher,

"Greetings. I am Dawn of Arc. I have come from the Dauphin Alejandro to help you all defeat the English and to crown the Dauphin, King of France."

"You are to help me? Listen, I have managed to held off without any help and so why don't you-"

"Listen, I have been sent by God to help you. For three saints have been guiding me on my journey and theit voices have told me that this is the last part of my journey, to help you before the Dauphin is crowned King."

"You are just hear for the glory. You are not to help me at all and that is final!" Topher yelled at Dawn. Unknown to Topher, that was the last straw for Dawn. She decided to teach him not to mess with the Dauphin. She yelled at him:

"Bastard! Bastard! In God's name! I command you that as soon as you learn of Falstaff's arrival that you will inform me. For if he passes by without my knowledge, I promise you that I shall have your head cut off!"

"Dawn, don't you think that you are taking this a bit too far?" Duncan replied.

Dawn just ignored him as she kept on telling Topher off:

"In God's name! The counsel of our Lord is wiser and safer than yours. You have thought to deceive me but it is you who are deceived. I bring you better help than has ever come to any general or town, for the help I bring comes from the King of Heaven!"

With that Dawn rode off and went to the main camp. The soldiers were amazed to have Dawn with them. Their confidence grew and they felt positive that the English would finally be defeated. Dawn rode to the bridge that separated the French from the English. On one side, was Dawn and the French soldiers and on the other side was the English lead by Max Glasdale (or better known as Classidas).

"Classidas! Classidas! Surrender Orleans back to the French before the King of Heaven condemns you." Dawn yelled to the other side.

"And why don't YOU just go back to the farmers and stay there!" Max replied.

Furious, Dawn rode back to camp and stayed there for the rest of the day. Topher decided to exclude Dawn from the war councils and failed to inform her when small scrummages accrued. However, that did not stop Dawn joining the councils and attacking the English with her holding her standard high up as a sign of encouragement for the French soldiers.

Despite Topher's orders, Dawn led two attacks that captured the fortresses of Saint Loup and Saint Jean le Blanc. While the attacks were going on, Dawn stood in the middle, hearing the swords and footprints of armor sound like open thunder. Total madness occurred and it felt like a blazing fire. However, in the center of everything, Dawn lead charge after charge with her standard flying with the wind. This encouraged everyone to fight harder and more bolder than ever before.

"Be not afraid! The English will have no more power over you." Dawn yelled as the French soldiers fought in the name of God and of the Dauphin Alejandro.

Everything went fine for Dawn until the evening of May 6. Dawn was praying near her standard, she heard a alarming notice and rose up to find one of the generals riding toward her. She stopped her praying and went to meet the general.

"Good evening general, what is important enough to disturb my evening praying?"

"I am sorry Dawn but I just left a council of war that Topher just held."

"Urg! That man never informs me of anything-"

"Topher has decided not attack the city tomorrow. Instead he wants to wait and-"

"Go back to _that_ council and tell them this! You have been to your council and I have been to mine. Now, believe me when I say that the Counsel of God will be accomplished and succeed and that yours _will_ fail!"

"Alright, I will go back and tell them the message."

As noon as Dawn left, she sighed as she went and sat next to her banner. She saw Father Basqueral walking her way and she sighed as he came up and stood next to her.

"My child what is wrong?"

"Oh Cody! Topher does not want to attack but the voices from the saints told me that if I attack tomorrow than Orleans will fall to us!"

"That seems to be hopeful. Have you received a sign that will make sure that you will win?"

"Saint Margaret told me that tomorrow, an arrow will land just above my right breast."

"Well I suggest prayer and a night of solitude with God. I will do the same. Good night Dawn."

"Goodnight Father, see you tomorrow."

After Cody left, Dawn sat a while until the same general came back and told her.

"You did it! You overruled Topher! We attack tomorrow!"

"My friend, I suggest that we prepare for the biggest battle in our lives. Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

After everyone was asleep, Dawn took her standard and went out into the woods surrounding the city. She spent all night, praying to the King of Heaven and her saints that the English would be defeated and the Dauphin Alejandro would finally be crowned King of France. As she was leaving, a voice was heard and told her,

_"Daughter of God, the French will win tomorrow. However, Topher will do actions opposite that of what you will do. Overrule him and do what we have told you to do. For this will help you win for France."_

The next morning, Dawn was having her amour put on when she heard the cries of soldiers marching toward the city. She looked at her page and told him,

"Ah, you bloody boy, you did not tell me that the blood of France was fixing to be shed!"

She quickly grabbed her standard and leaped her horse and galloped toward the front line. However, she was greeted by a general that told her the shocking news,

"Topher has ordered the city gates locked so that way there wouldn't be another battle."

"Listen to me! God told me last night that today was the day that we would win. _I_ order that the mayor to unlock the gates and if he doesn't than his damn head will be on the end of a sword, not mine!"

As the general galloped off, Dawn gathered as much soldiers as she could and with the help of only a captain, lead the charged and captured the fortress of Saint Augustins.

"Ha! Never did I see French blood flow but my hair did not stand on end!" she cried out as she leaped into the fortress.

However, in the middle of the fight and with men dying all around her, an arrow was shot and it hit Dawn just above her right breast. She screamed in pain as she was taken away from the battlefield to treat her wound. Someone offered a charm to heal the wound but Dawn kindly replied,

"No friend, I cannot. I would rather die than do a thing which I know to be a sin."

Dawn spent the afternoon healing her wound. She was resting when she was informed that Topher had wanted to wait for more soldiers.

"Does he not realize that we are going to win? I will finish this battle once and for all!"

Dawn leaped on to her horse and grabbed her standard and rode back to the battle. The French soldiers saw Dawn charging and they followed her. So much courage was in the air that when they reached the fort, they joined Dawn as she leaped over the fort and cried out:

"Classidas! Classidas! Yield, yield to the King of Heaven! You called me harlot, but I have great pity on your soul and for the souls of your men."

The English were horrified as Dawn leaped into the fort. They fought with all heart and passion but when the English heard the footsteps of the French, it sounded like roaring thunder and they decided to retreat. Max lead soldiers onto the bridge that separated Orleans from the French countryside. However the French had destroyed the end of the bridge and the other end was on fire. Max told his soldiers to stay calm but everyone was in a disordered state.

However, on the other side of the river, Dawn and the French soldiers were watching the confusion. Suddenly, a cry came out and they watched in horror as the bridge collapsed into the river.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger but I was two weeks behind. With that, Dawn has defeated the English at Orleans. Do you want to know what happens with Max next? You will wait and find out the next chapter.**

**On a side note, I watching the episode in Sweden (in World Tour) and when they sung the song "Gwen's Face" and I noticed their outfits. Can someone tell you what those outfits are a reference for? I think that look like ABBA outfits for they are in Sweden and ABBA was from Sweden. Am I right or is that someone else's outfits?**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word!**


	5. Long Live the King!

**This chapter to dedicated to Robin Williams. The world will never be the same without him. He made my childhood so happy and I feel alone without him.**

* * *

Dawn and her soliders watched in horror as Max and hundreds of soldiers drowned in the river. After the noises stopped, Dawn went out and found Max's body and she wept for his soul.

"Alas Classidas! Alas your soul!"

Dawn than rode back to camp. She sat down for the first time all day and a servant gave her some wine and 5 pieces of bread. She dipped the wine into the bread and that was all she ate until the next morning.

A few days later, Alejandro arrived after receiving news of the French victory. He was worried when he heard that Dawn was injured but was amazed when he learned that she led them to victory.

"Dawn, what you have done, has saved me and my crown."

"Noble Dauphin, please go to Reims as soon as possible to receive your worthy crown." Dawn replied to Alejandro.

"First, we must see what the council thinks." Alejandro said as he took Dawn to his tent for a meeting.

When Dawn walked in, she saw the war council from the previous battle was there, expect for Topher.

"Where is the Duke of Orleans?"

"He has went to see his family, he will come back at some point."

After Alejandro took a seat and some arguments were made, Alejandro said to the men,

"Gentlemen, please. Can we hear Dawn's opinion in what to do next?"

Dawn rose up and faced the Dauphin and the war council and took a breath before starting,

"As you may know, we have just won a important victory for France. However, since you all can't decide what to do next, allow me to purpose my own terms. First, the English may expect us to attack Paris or Normandy next. However, my voices told me to take the Dauphin Alejandro to Reims which is twice as far from Paris and deep in English territory. However, that is where all the French kings had been crowned at. Next, I ask that I be given co-command of the army with Duke Shawn II of Alencon. Finally, I ask that we spent the next two weeks trying to capture the bridges along the Loire so that way a advance on Reims can be made as quickly as possible."

"I agree with Dawn."

"Good! Now can you write a letter for me? I do not know how to read nor write."

One of the men grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled what Dawn told him, which went like,

_Prince of Burgundy, I pray for you. I beg and humbly supplication that you make no more war with the holy kingdom of France. Withdraw your people swiftly from certain places and fortresses now that I have deleted your English allies at Orleans. Withdraw from this holy kingdom and on behalf of the gentle Dauphin of France, I say he is ready to end the fight with you. Once and for all."_

The man gave Dawn the pen and her hand shook as she signed,

_-Dawn_

The war council agreed to follow Dawn's requests and spent the next two weeks following the English and capturing all of the bridges on the Loire. However, it was not until the beginning of June that the army finally left Orleans for Alejandro sometimes was slow to make decisions... which irritated Dawn.

However, to make it up, Alejandro allowed the towns of Jargeau, Meung-sur-Loire and Beaugency to be captured within a five day period. Dawn lead all battles. Shawn was impressed with his co-commander and even Topher now admitted that he was impressed and became one of her main supporters. Shawn thanked her for saving her life after she warned him to duck a cannonball (although one struck her helmet but no serious damage was done to her).

The French than captured Gien-sur-Loire and stayed there until June 29th. Four days later, Dawn accepted the conditional surrender of the town of Auxerre. All other French cities in the region soon turned their backs on the English and welcomed Dawn as the Maid of Heaven. However, a small crisis was affecting Dawn's army.

The soldiers were starving and there was no food. However, a local scout spotted a patch of beans in the near by town of Troyes. Sure enough, the scout was right and there was enough beans at Troyes to fed the whole army. Topher, Shawn, Alejandro and Dawn listened when a peasant told them the story on how the beans were grown.

"There was a friar named Brother Ezekiel that once was here. He preached about the end of the world and so he convinced the town to plant the beans. Unknown to him, they are always a early crop to harvest and you all arrived here as soon as the beans were in full ripe."

"So his loss, is our gain? Right Dawn?"

"Act and God will act." was all that she said of the subject.

The army finally arrived at Reims the next morning and the city planned to crown Alejandro the next day, for they did not want to feed a entire army for a whole week. However, while Dawn and Alejandro were riding through the city, someone was trying to steal the scared oil that not belong to the cathedral but dated back to the time of King Clovis. The thief failed and fled.

At nine o'clock on the morning of July 17, 1429; Alejandro arrived at the Reims Cathedral. After Alejandro entered the cathedral, Dawn followed behind, with her standard unfurled. As a surprise, Dawn saw her brothers there! Alejandro sent for them to represent the Arc family and while Dawn was walking behind the Dauphin, one of her brothers told her,

"You do not know how happy father is. This is truly the greatest day in not only his and your lives but in ours."

When everyone arrived, Alejandro was received the belt and spurs of chivalry. He swore to defend the Gospels, the Church, to banish witches and heretics, preserve his people and to govern with justice and mercy.

"This I say and swear by oath." he declared.

Alejandro than had a blue mantle with gold lilies draped over his shoulders. He was than gave the scepter and rod of justice. The Archbishop than took some oil and made a cross on Alejandro's head.

"I consecrate you, with this holy oil, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost."

The Archbishop than the crown on his head and Alejandro rose up as Alejandro, King of France. He was lead to a throne and when he sat down, the people cried out,

"Long live the King!"

The bells started to ring and the people outside started to rejoice.

It was at that moment that Dawn fell onto her knees, while having one hand on her heart and the other one on her standard. She looked up to Alejandro and said, while sobbing with joy,

"Fair King, now is God's will done and you have received your holy anointing, showing that you are the true king and lord over the land of France."

* * *

**Done! I decided to update this on the night before I start my Sophomore year of High School! I feel so much better and that marks the 1/2 point of this story, officially. I am so happy where this is going and a huge THANK YOU to all of my readers that have supported me! Thank You all so much!**

**Until next time! Please, read, review, favor, alert and spread the word!**


	6. Author's Note

**Hi guys! You all was probably was expecting another chapter of this story but it has been so long since I last worked on it due to school, homework and other projects. I just can't stop looking at this without cringing since it's one of my earlier pieces of writing, when I was just starting so with a heavy heart, I have to say this:**

**I am losing interest in this story.**

**When I started this, I pictured that Dawn could be Joan of Arc but I realized that she could never the Maid of God since I just don't have the heart to try to mold a TD character into one of my favorite females of all time. I apologize to those who loved this story but I just can't continue with this.**

**However, I am going to do a Nawn version of the Salem Witch Trials soon. I can do that better since Dawn's personality would be better suited for that type of period rather than the Middle Ages. Also, I just need to finish up some stories and start on others, including the final half of_ Scarlett's Island_.**

**So with a heavy heart, I say goodbye to this story. The memories were fun but it's time to move on. I got to let this go and focus on the stories that actually has a place in my heart.**

**-Applauze**


End file.
